My Darkness, Your Light
by krazyneko
Summary: "I don't know anymore... I don't care anymore... Maybe I can just end it all right now..." Once tears are shed, they're gone if you don't catch them. Drops of blood creates a puddle. Loneliness deepens. Fairytales are in a whole different view. I'm in the darkness. Will anyone be my light?
1. Chapter 1

**Fine's POV:**

I looked outside the window and sighed. School is so boring. The clock is like not ticking fast enough. I want to go to lunch… and eat cakes, some cream puffs and, and a couple crepes… Ahaha… Delicous!

"Fine-san! Fine-san! Fine-san!" A voice yelled at me.

"Huh? Yeah? Are trying to steal my sweets?" I said to the voice.

"No, you have detention, Fine-san. Now please answer the questions on the board." The teacher said.

I looked at the board and see a bunch of scribbles… I got up and begin drawing a bunch of cakes as answers.

"Fine-san! Detention tomorrow too!" The teacher yelled at me.

"Ok, sensei." I said sitting back down at my seat.

Some kids laughed quietly, but I ignored them. Finally, the bell ring and I went to lunch at last.

Rein, my twin sister runs up to me and said. "Fine! This is your 3rd and 4th detention of the week!"

I nodded not saying anything. Fione, Altezza, Mirlo and Sophie runs up to Rein and started saying a bunch of gossip. I just listened. They all sat at the center table while I sat alone. Shade sat next to Rein.

**Flashback:**

One year ago, Shade runs up to Rein and I. Bright followed along too.

"Rein, will you go out with me?" Shade asked a little embarrassed.

"Rein, will you also go out with me?" Bright asked.

"Huh? Both of you!?" Rein asked.  
"Yeah, we made a deal. One month, you're my girlfriend. Another month, you're Bright's girlfriend." Shade said.

"We knew you would have a hard time deciding so we decide to compromise." Bright said.

Rein smiled and nodded to both of them. I wonder if she forgot I liked Shade…

"I'm happy for you, Rein!" I laughed.

She smiled and hugged all three of us. A few days later, I asked Shade why did he like Rein.

"She is the perfect girl any guy would want. She's brave, smart, kind and not just her personality, she's also beautiful. Also, I can make her happy." Shade said.

I smiled and said. "I agree."

**End of Flashback:**

This month was Rein with Shade. They kissed each other and Shade made a bento box for Rein. I ate my lunch quickly, not wanting to see them and it was free time which means soccer time! I ran out to the field and challenged some boys.

"Are you guys too afraid to lose to one girl in a game?" I asked.

Shade, Bright, Tio, and Auler decide to play against me. I dribbled the ball around them and kicked the soccer ball to the goal. Shade jumped to catch it, but he missed. I jumped up and laughed. Then, the guys walk away in shame. Rein quickly got a towel for Shade. The pain was very hard to hide. I just didn't talk often which cause my friends to drift away I also begin to cause a lot of trouble in school which caused my family to drift away. Well, I guess this is my fault.

School ended and I head towards the detention room, the music room. I sat down and the teachers locked the door. The piano seems to be calling me to play it. My fingers tapped each key and I begin playing some random songs I heard on the radio. Suddenly, music came from the drum section matching my piano.

"G-g-ghost?" I grabbed a violin and slowly walked to the drum. There was Shade playing with the drums.

"Oh Fine, you got detention again?" Shade said.

I sighed and went back to sit down. "Yeah, so what?"

"Why did you start causing troubles?" He asked.  
"None of your business."

"Why can't you be like your sister? She always gets A's. You changed a lot…"

"I didn't change. Rein did. She used to be the most unlike students that's a student. I stayed the same." I said.  
Shade didn't say anything after that. I looked at his smooth bluish purplish hair and his eyes where no words could describe how nostalgic it was. But, that was what I used to think of him. Now, he only looks like a normal boy.

"Shade, what do you think of me?" I asked.

"Hmm… I think of you as a little sister in law." He laughed.

I can't hide my tears anymore. It's too hard.

"I need to use the bathroom." I quickly run to the bathroom and started crying.

"I just want a shoulder to cry on…" I muttered. "Well, I don't deserve one! I'm the one that isolated from everyone!"

I wipe away my tears and smiled. I walked out and sat on the piano seat.

"Hehe… Heeheehee… Heeeheeeheee!" I begin laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shade asked.

"Nothing, I just need to laugh at some times! Ah, I'm going to a bakery to buy some coffee cake after detention." I said.

"Ok… Um… Fine, can you asked Rein if she could chose Bright or me?" Shade asked.

There was it again, Rein... I thought I gave up on him… Why do I still feel pain every time?

I smiled. "Sure thing."

Detention was over and went to the bakery. Then, I head home. Mom and dad were giving presents to Rein. They didn't even look at me when I walk passed them. No, they love Rein and I equally. Mom still cooks for me and dad still let me stay in this house. Why would they hate me when I'm still here? Later, Rein came up and I told her what Shade said.  
"What?! I have to chose now?" Rein whined. She kept mumbling how she wants them both.

"Fine! I'm out for awhile! Do the chores!" Mom yelled.

As usual, I went down to do the laundry that usually take hours since Rein wears different clothes every day.

Rein peeked at me and said. "Haha, I do have a lot of clothes. By the way, can you run to the store to get some groceries? Mom said I can invite Shade and Bright over for dinner. And I want to cook for them. I'll do the laundry!"

I sighed and dropped the clothes. Quickly, I took the shopping list Rein gave me and walked out. Huh? Just order some pizzas and come home from the back door… Couldn't see just have them deliver? By the time I went home, I saw Shade and Bright in the dining room. I went in the back door and Rein quickly grabbed the pizza and put it in the oven. Then, she took it out and said. "Here's Rein's very own homemade pizza!"

I looked at a fridge open with a lot of ingredients and dishes all piled up. Ah… Pizza is back-up plan if she can't make anything… Hmm, I wonder why she didn't ask me to cook for her. Whatever… It's less work for me until I saw the laundry that had stayed the same. I got down and begin folding. I can't get mad, must stay calm. After 30 minutes of laundry, I went back and started cooking for mom and dad.

"Hey Fine!" Bright waved.

"Hey."

Rein asked. "Bright, what were you saying earlier?"

"Oh yeah, I'm studying aboard for a year. We can have a long distant relationship during our months." Bright said.  
Shade looked at Rein's expression.

"Well, I'll miss you, but we'll talk!" Rein cried.

I saw Rein's real expression. A little glint of happiness and relief was shown…


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiku Nakamura: **I'm glad you like it! By the way, you just read my mind about something you wrote! But I'm going to leave it as a surprise. Thank you for the wonderful review!

**Akira: **That's great that you like it! I'll update soon!

**Fine's POV:**

Rein, Shade and I said goodbye to Bright at the airport. As soon as he left, Rein was spending time with Shade even on Bright's month… I'm not sure if that is count as cheating. Shade came to our house and said he's studying with Rein. I'm pretty sure we had no test coming up, but whatever.

"Fine, go make some cookies and tea for them." Dad said to me.

I went upstairs with a tray and opened Rein's door. Shade was shirtless unzipping Rein's dress. I dropped the tray and they just looked at me surprised. I do not have feelings for him.

Rein zippered her dress and begged me not to tell mom or dad.

"You have to listen to me because I'm older. Remember their promise?" Rein said to me angrily.

I nodded and picked up the shattered tea cups, tea pot and plates. I cut myself on accident and the blood dripped on the cookies. Mom came up and yelled at me for being so clumsy.

"You could've have hurt Rein!" Mom screamed slapping me.

I apologized and threw out the whole tray. The door shut itself and I was gone. I walked out in the storm and sat on the wet bench.

"Why are you crying, Fine? You deserved that. This is your punishment. It's not unfair." I said.

I lie down on the bench and went to bed. The rain was cold and hard, but relaxing. After a few hours, I decided to go home. My head hurts though and I don't have enough power to even get off the bench. I tried to move my leg, but it was useless. I just feel extremely tired. My parents, Rein and Shade arrived at the bench.

"Fine, why are you so stupid?! Why can't you just be like your sister?!" My dad said very tiredly.

"Come on, let's go home." Mom said tugging my hand.

I didn't answer them. I couldn't.

"We're leaving you then if you're ignoring us." Dad said ready to leave.

Shade, who was studying as a doctor, said. "Wait, I think she's dead..."

He touched my pulse and shouted. "Call 911 now!"

**Rein's POV:**

We were at the hospital and Shade was very worried. So were my parents. Why is Fine getting so much attention? She's just sick.

"Mom, dad, and Shade, let's go home. The doctor said it would take a few hours!" I said.

My parents looked at each other and said. "Ok, but Shade, can you stay here and call us when Fine wakes up."

Shade nodded and I glared at him. What is he thinking? Does he like Fine? Ugh… I'm going to talk to Bright when I get home.

**Fine's POV: **

I woke up and saw a white ceiling. Where am I?

"You're awake! I'm so relief…" Shade said with tears in his eyes.

"She's awake? That is a miracle!" The doctor said.

"Huh? Shade… Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because I care…" He said.

Everyday, Shade would push me in a wheelchair around the hospital and bring some cakes for me. He would also leave flowers with get well cards. My parents would drop off some manga for me to read, but then they have to leave for work. Shade pushed me to the flower garden and I laughed.

"The view is beautiful!" I said.

"Not as beautiful as you!" Shade said.

"Huh? That was meant for Rein, right?" I looked at him.

"No, it's for you." He smiled.

His words left a few cracks to the cold wall surrounding my heart. It was the first time that some light shine into my dark heart.

"Wait, you're dating Rein…" I said.

"Yeah, but she's talking to Bright this month." He replied.

"But, after Bright left, you and her would often meet each other even on Bright's month!" I said.

"Well I just realized, bros come before girlfriend." Shade said.

I laughed quietly to myself. I'm extremely happy right now. Shade bent down to me and raised my chin. I felt paralyzed. His face was getting really close to me. He looked at me and said. "You know, you're really cute."

I blushed and quickly push his hand away. "Ah-uh-ah-uh! I'm going to go back to my room! You should go home!" I wheelchaired myself away from him, but end up crashing into the door. I bet Shade is staring at me thinking I'm a klutz! Wheelchairing away again!

**Rein's POV: **

Bright is sweet, but I really want to talk to Shade! He's always at the hospital! I have to the stupid chores now. Suddenly, I thought of a great idea.

"Dad, since Fine is being discharged from the hospital tomorrow, let's go on a trip for her!" I said.

He nodded and asked. "Where?"

"How about the beach?" Rein asked.

He nodded again. The next day, I bought Shade along too. The beach was the perfect place for my plan. Fine was playing in the water and Shade was watching her. I climbed onto a cliff near the ocean.

"Shade! Help!" I yelled.

Then, my plan didn't go as I wanted. I actually slipped. Fine quickly grabbed my hand, but since she was just discharged, she couldn't hold on to me. She had also slipped.

**Fine's POV:**

I grabbed on to a branch while holding Rein. Down below me was the deep ocean. "Fine! Rein!" My parents and Shade yelled lending their hand.

"Fine! Let Rein climb up and we'll drag her up! Then we'll drag you up!" My mom said.

Rein was now on my shoulders and she was heavy. She accidently stepped on my hand and I let go of the branch. I looked up and saw Rein was pulled up right at that time. I got into a cannon ball position and bam… The ocean was deep… I can't seem to swim up. Am I going to die...? Maybe life would be easier for Rein, Shade and my parents. Another person dived in… Who is that? He pulled me up into the beach. I took fast breaths and started crying.

"Why did you save me? Why?" I cried at my saver… Shade.

"Why wouldn't I? Your parents already went to the hospital with Rein. Who else would save you?" Shade said angrily.

His cell ring and he answered the call.

"Ok, I'll be there. I'm going to the hospital. Stay here alright." Shade said running to his motorcycle.

After he left, I feel like giving up… There's nothing I can really live for… Wait, I forgot. That promise…


	3. Chapter 3

**Fine's** **POV:**

They were taking way too long at the hospital. I'm getting really worried. If only they had left a car or some money for taxi. The map showed that the hospital was a few miles away. I guess I can walk. When I arrived, my parents yelled at me for not looking after Rein.

"Just because you just got discharge, doesn't mean you have no more responsibility!" My mom yelled.

"I can't believe you. I'm going to send you away to your grandparents." Dad sighed irritated.

"Is Rein ok though?" I asked.

"No, she fainted from shock!" Shade said.

The doctors came out and told us we can come visit her now. Shade stopped me from going into her room.

"She is my sister." I said.

"That you treat badly. Your parents told me all about you." Shade said closing the door on me.

It took some thoughts, but I walked into Rein's room. She looked at me then said. "Mom, my head is hurting!"

"Fine, get out!" Dad said noticing how Rein got a headache when Fine went in.

I sighed and walked out. This is my life and I have to accept it, Fine… The next day, my grandparents picked me up. "Huh? Why are we getting this one? I want Rein to live with me!" My grandma said.

"You can use her as a maid." My dad whispered to my grandma.

She nodded and liked that idea. Unfortunately, I'm still going to my school... Detentions are now every day. My grandpa is a gambler and I have to find a job to help pay my grandpa debt. My grandma is sick so I do all the chores like a maid…

In school, I was forced to partner up with Shade for a project. We sat in the library doing our own things.

"Shade, what did my parents say about me?" I asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know." He said back.

"I just want to know." I said angrily.

"You were the one that caused Rein to have this chronic disease. It would have been you to have the disease, but you instead made Rein suffer." Shade said.  
"So you know about that…" I said quietly.

My bangs covered my eyes and I continuing playing with my pen. Shade had done all the work. Shade got ready to visit Rein in the hospital.

"By the way Fine, Rein and I are officially dating without Bright in the story." He said.

"Great for you…" I said.

"And the things I said to you when you were in the hospital, it was all just a lie." Then, he left and that was the day, the wall thickens.

After a few months, Bright was coming back. He was a little sad, but he still loved Rein as a friend. They never talk to me unless it's necessary. I figured out why… Shade had told everyone about how cruel I am. I get a lot of bad looks. Constantly, I keep thinking I deserve this, but I reached a place where I have no more hope at all. I'm in the music room for detention and the room's locked with no one. I took out some pills. To be honest, I want a slow and painful death. Maybe someone will save me within that time. When I took the pills, it felt normal at first, but then I begin feeling awful. No one came through the door to check on me. I guess I'm really going to die right now. The pain was so horrible I started screaming. Milky opened the door to check who was screaming.

"Fine?! Uh, my brother said I can't talk to you." She begins closing the door, but I yelled. "No! I took some drugs and I'm dying. I'm really regretting what I did. I can't take this anymore, but I'm so afraid to die."

Milky quickly dragged me to the nurse. I heard people muttered attention seeker. The nurse sent me to the hospital with Milky. They gave me some antibiotics and I was better. I lied on the bed and I started crying at Milky. I told her everything. I cannot hide it anymore.

"Oh Fine, I didn't know that! Please don't hide your feelings anymore! There's definitely hope! I'll be your friend no matter what." Milky cried as I lean on her shoulder. I think this was the first time I have ever cried in someone's arm.

Shade and Rein ran into my room and asked. "Milky?! Are you alright!? Fine, did you make her cry?! Why don't you stop hurting people?!" He quickly pulled Milky out of the room.

"NO! Fine is not what you think she is! I hate you!" Milky screamed.

Rein hugs Milky and soothes. "Come on. Don't cry."

Shade smiled at Rein's kind attitude to Milky. Milky didn't push Rein away nor get mad at her. Rein, Milky and Shade walked out the room. I guess the quote about how friends are like shadows, only appearing when you're happy in light, but lonely in the dark shade is true. I hugged myself, pretending it's someone else. I won't act like this again. I will change, and no one will know Fine anymore. They will never bring her back again. Get ready to meet the new Fine.

The doctors had told me to put a sticker representing my allergy medicines so I wouldn't take the wrong pills again. I thanked them and walked home. My parents were sitting at the dining table and they looked at me.

"Fine, go cook." My dad said.

"No thanks, I bought mom a cookbook." I said, putting a cookbook on the dining table.

"Fine, I'm going to repeat once and you better listen correctly. Go cook." My dad said more strictly.

"The 34th page is your favorite food mom, if you want to cook it tonight for dinner." I said, walking upstairs.

"Fine, get down here right now! You misbehave one more time and I will…" My dad yelled.

"Will do what?" I asked.

"I'll send you to your other grandparents!" My dad said smugly.

I'm usually going to my dad's grandparents because my mom's side was just insane. However, I still must keep my cool.

"Go ahead. I'll go tonight so I'll be upstairs packing." I said.

My mom and dad were speechless.

**Elsa's POV:**

I can't believe Fine just said that to her dad! Ugh, good thing she's going to my parent's house, but now I have to hire another maid like last time! Why did Fine become like that?!

"Honey, we should send Fine to a rehab." Truth said.

"But she's not addicted to anything."

"Just tell them she does drugs and drinks and hangs out with gangs."

"That's a good idea, but do you know why Fine had become so disrespectful? I'm pretty sure we loved her and cared for her a lot. Is it something that happened in school?" I asked my husband a little worried.

"Honey, relax. Fine just doesn't appreciate our love for her unlike Rein." My husband hugged me, calming me down.

"Maybe you're right." I said hugging him back.

Rein and Shade came home and took a seat at the dining table. Rein looked at the empty table and was a little embarrassed that there were no dishes.

"Mom? Where's the food?" Rein asked me.

"Hmm? I'll prepare it then…" I looked into the cookbook.

I think Fine said page 34th was my favorite food and I turned to that page. I don't know why, but I dropped the cookbook. What…?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiku Nakamura:** I agree with you that Bright's probably the most normal one! Fine won't kill! Shade is an idiot! Rein's spoiled! And about your contest, I'll enter, but can I enter this story in?

**Dark lil'angel2be:** It is kind of like Cinderella! I just realized… Hahaha! That'll be so funny about Fine bumping into things! Maybe I'll edit it into that. Good idea! And the promise is secret!

**StephanyShine09: **Uh… Go ahead, I guess… I kind of agree with you about their personality… They're either weak, confused, spoiled, or stupid. And Fine's sickness… I really don't know anything about diseases… Uhh maybe the rain gave her a high fever that went on for weeks?

**JO710: **Thanks!

**Rein's POV:**

"Mom? What's the matter?" I asked when she dropped the cookbook.

She picked it up again and started crying. I looked at the cookbook and just saw the recipe for pineapple fried rice. There were also some pictures on the page. What's so special about that…

"Honey, are you alright?" Dad asked.

"This recipe… It's the only thing I know how to cook. It's also my favorite food that my mom used to make before she went insane. This is my mom's cookbook… It's just too nostalgic. These pictures are my mom and I learning how to cook. I'm just too happy about this book. I'm so glad I found this! Rein, let's cook pineapple fried rice together!" Elsa cried hugging Rein.

My dad looked a little confused and I heard him muttered. "I thought Fine got that book… Whatever, my wife's happy."

"Mom… I really don't want to cook… Shade's here…" I whispered to my mom.

My mom laughed understanding me, so she went to cook. I sat next to Shade and started talking. He laughed at my stupid jokes and told me I was beautiful when I told him how I lost my brush and I couldn't brush my hair. I just love him! I'm so glad to have such a wonderful family and a lovely boyfriend!

**Fine's POV:**

I came down with my suitcase and Rein was there too with Shade. They're so happy… Pineapple fried rice… I remember when I couldn't cook, mom made that every day. Rein would always complain how mom should learn to cook something else. I kind of liked pineapple fried rice. No, I have to go.

"Dad, I'm leaving." I said.

He nodded and said. "I'm going to send you to rehab over summer break."

Shade and Rein were surprised, but I heard Shade said she does need to. I nodded and walk out. Shoot, I didn't bring money… Well their house is pretty close. I walked along the sidewalk until some guy pulled one of my pigtails. I turned around and got ready to kick them. Bright?

"What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"Rein." He answered and I wasn't really expecting an answer.

"I can't really make them break up."

"I just want you to make her jealous. I'm going to treat you all nice and be gentlemanly. Also, please don't hurt Rein anymore. I chose you because you live with Rein and I'm pretty sure you can control your anger towards Rein. She's done nothing to you and that's all you need to think every time you're mad, ok?"

"No." I muttered thinking it's Rein again.

"Please!"

I just want to live my own life, not like a puppet anymore… But Bright looks so determined… Only this time though…

"Fine... Hey, I just said my own name." I said.

"Now where would you be going?" He asked while getting his keys.

"To my grandparents, I'll tell you where to turn."

When we got there, I told him to go home. He cannot see my grandparents. I walked inside the house and my grandpa threw a bottle at me, but he missed.  
"Who are you?!" He asked in a grouchy voice.

"Your granddaughter…" I said.

"But, my granddaughter has blue hair, not pink… I'm pretty sure my step granddaughter has pink hair." He said.

"What did you say?!" I asked catching on about "step granddaughter"

"Quiet. I'm going to call my daughter and ask her what's going on." He picks up this old classic phone and spins the numbers. After the talk, he said. "Sorry, I made a mistake. Rein's the step granddaughter and you're my granddaughter. I like Rein much better. Now, go shoo."

I went to my room, the attic. No wonder Rein's treated like a princess. My grandma came up and sat on an old rocking chair.

"Fine, you make everyone tired. Can't you see? You're the real daughter in the family like Cinderella and you'll get a happy ending. Poor Rein will suffer because she's the stepdaughter. Also, she cried a lot of tears when," She grabbed my shoulder tightly. "she found out she's found on the street! Those tears cannot be come back. They are gone because no one comforted her. Rein told me all the pain she suffered! In all the mangas I bought for her, she disliked them all. She asked me why is pink always the main character? Why is the blue always backing up for her? You don't know how much pain you caused for Rein just because she's not your actual sister. Can't you let your sister experience a little happiness? You ju-"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE'S ADOPTED!" I screamed at my grandma.

She took out a knife from her pocket. This was her insanity.

"I'll stab myself and say you tried to kill me." She laughed.

"No, no… Don't do that…" I said immediately. She's my grandma. I can't let her die…

"That's right. Now go to bed or else." She puts the knife in my face then into her pockets.

I lied down on the floor and begin thinking. I can't change! I can't say no! I'll still be the same… Now I feel guilty about talking back at my parents… Goodbye new Fine that didn't feel freedom as she thought she would… I called my parents and my mom answered.

"Mom, it's Fine and I just want to apologize. Sorry for not cooking dinner tonight." I said.

"Whatever, can I go to bed now?" Mom replied.

"Goodnight mom then… Tell dad I'm also very sorry, ok?"

She hung up without answering, but I hoped she heard what I said. The next morning, grandma asked me. "Fine, do you remember your promise?"

I nodded and she told me to say it loud.

"I promise I will please Rein no matter what. I will listen to her command and make her the happiest sister in the world. I will never let her cry and I will not mention she's adopted. If people found out and ask me about it, I'll say I'm the one that was adopted." My grandma stopped me before I could say the last promise. Then, she asked me if I kept the promise. Before I could answer, she shook her head.

"No. Fine couldn't keep her promise. Fine allow Rein to be in pain. Now go to school."

I quickly run to school before my grandma got mad. I saw Bright waiting for me at the gate.

"Fine, you're here!" Bright smiled holing out his hand. His eyes kept yelling take my hand! I took his hand and we walked into the school. Shade runs up to Bright and glared at him.

"I knew you were able to move on, but I didn't expect you to date Fine! She's a selfish brat!" Shade said.

Rein was behind Shade telling him to calm down. She then smiled at Bright and glared at me. Bright smiled back and checked to see if I was making Rein glare… Rein suddenly fainted. It was an act. She fell into Bright's arms and Bright quickly her to the nurse's office. Shade got really angry and asked me. "He's your boyfriend! Aren't you jealous?"

"No. Shade you better…" I started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiku Nakamura: **Ah! You review for almost all my chapters! Thank you! Fine's grandma is coocoo, but wait till you see grandpa! I'll talk about the contest! Easy! Right now! ATTENTION! KIKU NAKAMURA IS HOLDING A CONTEST! CHECK OUT HER PROFILE IF YOU'RE INTERESTED!

**Fine's POV**

Shade's going to get dumped by Rein and I just feel bad. I'm going to try to get Rein to not dump Shade. I can't let Shade get hurt. Shade was looking at me and he asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Dust's in my eye. Haha! I have to check on Rein!" I said running to the nurse's office.

Unfortunately, I see those two kissing… Rein pulled away and she said something about can't decide who to chose. I kind of feel bad for her… Then, I heard someone sighing angrily behind me.

"I really love her… Why did she do that?" Shade muttered punching the wall.

"Shade, it's not Rein's fault. She can't chose between you and Bright and I know how that feels. When I look at the bakery's menu, I feel bad for picking the coffee cake instead of an apple pie." I said with a serious look.

He laughed and said. "You're trying to be serious talking about cakes? Well, that's odd."

Bright had heard someone and he came out to see.

"Oh, Fine! I'll be breaking up with you and thanks! Shade… Rein's going to break up with you later." Bright said looking a little happy, but a little guilty too.

"Wait, tell Rein she's already dumped by me." Shade said.

Bright looked surprise, but he went back inside to tell Rein about the news. Rein ran out fast and screamed. "I will not let you dump me! There has never been a time when a boy dumped me! My pride won't allow that!"

Rein started crying and hitting Shade. The promise… Even though I'm enjoying Shade getting slapped by a girl, I have to help Rein.

I pulled Shade away and said to Rein. "Tell him you're breaking up. Pretend that didn't happen."

Rein shook her head and said. "No, Shade is still my boyfriend! I just lied to Bright to see if Shade would care."

Shade raised his eyebrows then he smiled. Bright was shocked and depressed. I begin walking away and so did Bright. I should be relieved that I was able to keep the promise and make Shade's happy, but I just feel like huge rock is on my shoulder. In the classroom, the teacher was talking about a field trip in a couple days. First, we'll go hiking to the top of the mountain. Then we'd have lunch and hike back down. Down there, would be cabins to sleep in. There will also be hot springs if you want to take a shower. We'll be there for 2 nights. Thank god, I won't need to go home for 2 nights! The rest of the day was boring except for lunch and soccer. I was only able to play soccer with Tio since he forgave people easily.

"Hey, why don't you join the soccer team?" Tio asked stealing my ball.

I stole it back and said. "They won't accept me. Besides, I'll miss practices because of detentions."

"I forgot about that!" Tio laughed.

Finally, I could go home. Bright stopped me and gave me a sad look.

"What does Shade have that I don't have?" He asked.

"I don't know. Ask Rein." I said, running before he asks for a favor.

When I got home, my grandpa was terribly drunk. I took away the bottle in his hand, but then he grabbed another bottle and smacked it in my face. Some fragments of glass got into my eyes and I dropped his bottle. The wine was all over the floor. The purple grape vine turned red. There was a huge redish purplish puddle on the floor. My grandpa dropped down and cried at his wine. My grandma came down and looked at me.

"Fine, you're not only a monster in the inside, but you're also a monster on the outside! Clean the floor right now." She said.

I didn't move. I'm freaking scared if I move, the glass would cut my eye. I'm even too scared to say anything.

"Fine! Are you going to listen to me?" My grandma asked a little ticked off.

I think she's going to take out her knife.

"Fine, I will kill myself and blame it on you!" She threatened.

"Grandma, don't kill yourself! I can't see!" I yelled, but I heard a drop.

No one called 911 so I begin screaming as loud as I can. Some neighbors rushed in and called 911. My grandma and I were bought to the hospital. The doctors looked surprised that I was at the hospital again… After glass picking, the doctors had told me I might experience blindness for a few minutes then I wouldn't. Then, some officer came in and asked. "Did you try to kill your grandma?"

"No, why would I?!" I yelled.

"You stabbed your grandma in the leg so she wouldn't run then your grandpa hit you with a bottle in defense. I'm surprised she made it out alive."

"I didn't!" I yelled even louder.

"We're calling your parents." They walked out.

Only my mom arrived and she was furious. She talked with the police and he agreed to send me to juvenile and rehab.

"She'll go to rehab on the first month of rehab and juvenile on the last month of summer. On winter break, she'll be going to rehab. On spring break, she'll be going to juvenile." My mom said.

The officer agreed and said to me. "See you soon."

After that, my mom took me back to grandparent's house and told me to clean every room up. After a few hours, she told me to write a sorry card. My mom just sat there drinking grandpa's wine.

Then she started crying at me. "Listen, I just missed an important meeting because of you. Now, my wages dropped and so did your dad's. I can't believe you. Promise me another thing. Don't hurt any of your family and please pretend you're not my daughter. You don't have to pretend to be the step daughter anymore."

My heart dropped at the promise and I began crying. "No, please don't make me pretend you're not my mom. Please don't. I'll do anything!"

"Just promise me that! I'm so ashamed that you're my daughter!" She shouted in my face.

My bangs covered my eyes and I nodded.

"I p-promise…" I whispered then my mom stormed off.

My grandma came home in a wheelchair with my grandpa. I looked at them and apologized. My grandma smiled at smugly.

"It's alright, go cook dinner." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

A few days after that incident, I was getting off the bus for the field trip.

"Kids, please get in a group for the hike!" The teacher said loudly.

Everyone was in a group except for me. I went to the teacher and begged. "I don't want to be in a group, please."

"Only if you don't cause trouble for this field trip." She said after a few thoughts.

I nodded and smiled. The hike had begun!

**Shade's POV:**

I was in a group with Rein, Milky, Bright and Altezza. We followed the path until it split into two. The sign had said the mountaintop was to the right so we turned right. I noticed Rein's bag accidently turned the signs, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be a big deal. Rein suddenly yelped. I looked at her and saw a squirrel on her hat.

"Get it off! Get it off!" She ran in circles trying to shake it off.

"No, I want to pet it!" Milky laughed jumping up to reach Rein's hat.

However, I let the squirrel back into the wild and Milky didn't talk to me the whole entire hike. We reached up without anything dangerous happening. It seemed like we were last. I took out a bento box for Rein and started eating mine. The teachers were looking down at the mountain a little worried.

"Fine! Fine!" One teacher began yelling.

"What happened?" Tio asked immediately.

"Fine hasn't reached the mountain yet."

"I hope she didn't turn left… She'll be walking into a…"

**Fine's POV:**

I looked at the signs and turned left. The fog was increasing rapidly. I took a step into something different then land.

"Huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Akira: **Fine will hmm… it's a surprise

**Star: **Ok thanks

**Dark lil'angel2be: **True and I guess you have permission to kill them… What do you mean what happen to Milky? If you're talking about Rein sweet talking with Milky… You can use a chair to kill them! Or a table! Or a baseball bat!

**Jo710:** Sorry about it getting angrier… I'll try making happier! What happened between Fine and Rein? Uh… I'm not sure… A lot of things

**Fine's POV:**

Ok… I stepped into a quicksand… Are you serious?! Do they even have this in mountains? Oh… The sign pointing to the right did say "Mysterious Quicksand". Who is that stupid enough to switch the sign? I tried pulling my foot out, but it seems to get harder to pull every time I try to. Well, I should be glad it's only one foot. Ten minutes later… I'm doing a split! I'm doing a split! Wait, this isn't the time to be proud… Maybe I should just scream for help instead of trying everything to get my foot out…

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed.

It echoed through the mountains. Someone should be able to hear it. Ten minutes later, both my feet are in. They're taking too long! I screamed again. Ten minutes later, I'm up to my chest. I'm going to the constant screaming…

"SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M STUCK IN A QUICKSAND! IT'S UP TO MY CHEST! I CAN'T GET OUT! VANILLA CUPCAKES! CHOCOLATE MACARONS! STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE! SHORTBREAD COOKIES! BLUEBERRY MUFFINS! SUGAR COOKIES! PINEAPPLE UPSIDE DOWN CAKE! PISTACHIO GELATO! FRUIT TART! LEMON SORBET!" I kept yelling a bunch of sweets name when I didn't know what else to say.

Finally, some teachers showed, by the time it was only my head visible. They began crying because they have no idea what to do. The nurse shook her head and told me to try pulling my arms out.  
"Tried that, but it didn't work." I said.

Other students came checking out what was happening.

"I used to live near quicksands. You have to pretend you're swimming and then you'll be out." Shade said.

I really don't want to listen to what he said, but whatever. I begin swimming and swimming. It actually worked. Once I got out, all the teachers huddle around Shade for being a lifesaver.

"Shade-san, is there any place you would like to go? We can go there for a field trip too!" One teacher asked.

Shade asked Rein where she would like to go and begin whispering. Rein grinned and Shade nodded.

"Rein wants to sing karaoke, sensei." Shade said.

"Karaoke? Uh… Sure! How about we go tomorrow? We can add it into the schedules!" The teachers said.

The teachers had completely forgotten why they were down there so they all went back up to the mountain. I quickly ate my lunch since everyone already ate. Everyone was chatting with each other. On the other hand, I was taking pictures alone, but it's quieter this way. Finally, we hike back down to our cabins. Yay! I get a whole cabin to myself because I wasn't in a group! I looked out the window and saw Rein and her friends in swimming suits to go to the hot spring. Guess I'll go late at night. When everyone came out, I sneaked inside and there goes the blind moments. I walked into the hot spring, but I couldn't find it. After a few minutes, I saw the hot spring and just sat in there. Ah this feels nice… Suddenly, I heard some voices and they belonged to guys?! One guy swam to the side I was own. Then, the stupid blue-haired idiot raised his eyebrows when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?!" He whispered loudly.

"Ready or not, here I come!" I heard Auler said.

Shade quickly pushed me into the water with him and Auler passed us. Then, he pulled me back up.

"What are you doing, pervert?!" I whispered louder, smacking him.

"What are you doing here?!" He whispered louder.

Then, Auler heard something and swam in our direction. Shade looked like he was going to regret this, but he pushed me back into the water with him on top of me again… I'm going to murder him! However, this time Auler stayed here trying to look for Shade. I was going to suffocate. Shade noticed bubbles were going to reveal us so he quickly kissed me. My face turned red. AGHHHHHHHHH PERVERT! PERVERT! I swam up and quickly screamed. Auler turned his head and screamed.

"PERVERT!" He screamed.  
"YOU'RE THE PERVERT!" I yelled.

I quickly ran out and looked at the board… It said men's hot spring… CURSE MY BLINDNESS, I LOST MY FREAKING FIRST KISS TO FREAKING IDIOT! I ran back into my cabin and changed quickly. I can't believe I'm still blushing… Shade knocked on my door and I opened a little bit.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"I don't talk to perverts." I replied and got ready to close the door.

He slipped and put his hand on the wall surrounding me.

"Uh… Even more perverted…" I muttered, not looking at his eyes.

"Why were you in the men's hot spring?" He asked.  
"It was an accident…"

"How can it be an accident?! The board was huge and visible! Are you blind?!" He yelled.

"Yes, I am blind! I fell in love with an idiot! I can't believe I have eyes for an idiot! I must be blind!" I confessed.

"Well that idiot will not love you back! And I just came here for an apology!" He said.

"For what? You're the one that kissed me! Give me an apology!" I yelled.

"How about I do you favor and you do me a favor as an apology? I'll help you get that idiot you like and you'll never ever be mean to Rein again. If I hear her cry because of you, I will do something."

"You can't help me get that idiot. It's impossible." I whispered, looking at the floor.

"Come on, I'm friends with all the boys in the school! It should be easy! Tell me who he is. If you don't want to, just describe him." He chuckled.

"If you insist, he's the only guy I never want to see get hurt. One time his girlfriend was about to dump him, I wanted to do something because I knew he love his girlfriend a lot. When I found out they didn't break up, I was so relieved, but I was also sad. Also, he's the only guy that can make me a little happy even when he says mean things. He may be an idiot, but that's what makes him wonderful." I said quietly.

"Hmm… This idiot better loves you if you love him that much, but can you describe his appearance?" Shade asked.

"Well, his eyes, I can't describe them. They're like the blue night sky and stars shining in them. I think I feel really safe looking into them. His hair is also spiky, but it feels soft. His name starts with a S and ends with a E." I said again forgetting I'm basically saying it's him.

"I guess it's really impossible to get him to love you… I'm sorry." Shade grumbled, pulling his hand away from the wall.

"I told you it was impossible, but it felt nice telling you." I said and smiled.

He looked at me and said. "I'll just give you one last gift because I can't do you the favor."

He hugged me and told me to cry all the pain out that he's dating Rein. He said it should be able to make me get over him.

"I can't cry if you hug me like this." I said pushing him away.  
"Well, I hope you're able to get over me then." He said walking out to his cabin.

I could see Rein coming out asking where have he been. At least, Shade is a little nicer than before. I climbed into my bed. It felt empty like usual, but today it felt like someone was protecting me. The next morning, the teacher took us to Karaoke. Yay, I'm alone in a room again. I looked at the karaoke book and begin choosing some songs to sing. I'm glad no one can hear me. A guy that worked here came in and asked if I would like anything to eat. He looked a lot like Shade, but with red hair and red eyes.

I looked at the menu and said. "I want a strawberry short cake and some sugar cookies!"

He smiled and said. "Coming right up and you're singing is really nice."

"Eh! Uh! Thank you, I guess." I quietly stuttered.

How did he hear me?! I think he's stalker… Later, he came back with the cake and cookies. He sat down next to me.

"I got a break from my boss so I might as well hear you sing." He said.

"Uh… No! I cannot sing!" I shouted.

"Come on! Don't be shy! I'll sing first then." He got up on to the stage and started singing terribly on purpose.

I laughed and ate my cake. Wow, it's been a long time since I actually feel happy.

"You laughed! Remember, you always look the best when you're happy. By the way, I'm Rei. What's your name?"

"I'm Fine." I said.

**Shade's POV:**

I kissed Rein on the cheek and walked out to use the bathroom. Fine's room was full of laughter… I thought she was alone! I opened the door a little and peeked in. It's him!


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark lil'angel2be: **Yeah maybe baseball bat is a good idea. Oh you'll find out in this chapter!

**Kiku Nakamura:** Thanks! I know! Boys are idiots.

**Jo710: **I guess that's right, but Rein's not the main evil one in the story! Well, I'm glad you're happy.

**Shade's POV:**

Rei!? What is he doing here?! Why is he so close to Fine?! Why do I even care?! I'm going to leave… WAIT! HIS ARM IS ON HER SHOULDER! I'M GOING IN! I burst into Fine's room.

"Why are you here?" I asked angrily.

"Why can't I be? Fine, do you know him?" Rei said.

"Don't worry, he's my sister's boyfriend…" Fine said.

"You didn't say he's your friend so you basically don't know him." Rei said.

"Ahem! We happen to know each other really well." Shade argued.

"Uh… I'll be right back, Rei." Fine said, dragging me out.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Go to Rein. That's what that was for." Fine said.

"Fine, why are you with him?"

"He just works here and he's my friend."

"Then I'm not?"

"Why would you be? You say a lot of bad things about me. You think Rein is suffering because me." Fine yelled and ran back into her room.

I can't believe this…

**Fine's POV:**

"So are you ready to sing?" Rei asked.

"Nah, my school is going back to the cabins." I said.

"Ok, I'll clean this place up and I hope I'll see you soon." Rei said.

"Yeah…" I nodded and begin walking out.  
"Hold on! Can I have your number?" He shouted.  
"I don't have a phone… but my grandparent's house number is (845)-294-9766."

"Ok, thanks." Rei rubbed his nose and looked away.

I got on the bus and Shade sat next to me. He didn't say anything at all for the whole ride… I noticed Bright was sitting with Rein.

"Fine, I don't know why, but." He didn't continue, so I didn't ask him to finish.

We arrived at the cabins and it started snowing. The teachers were surprised and we couldn't go swimming in the lake.

"How about you guys go to your cabins and we'll figure out a plan." The teachers said.

I went to my cabin and saw a few hot chocolate packs on the table. There a note that said. _I heard it was going to snow today. Here's some hot chocolate to warm you up. –Rei. _I smiled and began making some. The windows were getting foggier and I drew a face on it. The teachers talked through the speaker about how today's schedule is canceled because a blizzard is coming. They plan on holding a Christmas Ball as a sorry. Oh yeah, Christmas is coming and that means… Rehab.

**Rein's POV:**

Shade, Bright, Milky, Altezza, Auler, Fione, Mirlo, and Sofie were all in my cabin talking.

"Hey Rein, how come every time we talk about your sister, you never say anything?" Fione asked.

"Yeah, you never say how much you hate her." Sofie added.

"The truth is, I'm scared to say bad stuff about Fine. She'll beat me up like always." I said quietly.

"Maybe you did something bad that made her angry!" Shade objected.

"Shade, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." He replied.

"Fine beat me up. Is that fine with you?" I asked with a sweet voice.

"I need to go outside." Shade got up and walked out.

"Shade, it's snowing!" Milky said running out too.

After a few minutes of silence, Bright decided to break it.

"Hey Rein, I know you're dating Shade, but will you dance with me for the Christmas Ball?" Bright asked

I nodded immediately. Shade was getting, you know, a little boring. We all begin talking out the Christmas Ball until Shade came back.

"Where's Milky?" Shade asked in a hurry.

"No, she was with you." Auler said.

"Damn it! A blizzard is happening and Milky's out there!" Shade muttered.  
"Don't worry Shade, I'll go alert the teachers." I ran out to the teacher's cabin.

**Fine's POV: **

I looked outside and see Rein running to the teacher's cabin. Then, the teachers, Rein, Shade and all their friends begin heading towards the mountain. I wonder what's going on…

"Attention all students, the teachers would be going up the mountains searching for Milky! Dinner would be delayed! Please stay in your cabins for now!" The speaker said.

I quickly got some brownies wrapped in foil and ran out.

"Milky! Here's some warm brownies! You better get them before they turn cold!" I yelled.

The snow was getting heavier and heavier. I feel like I'm swimming into the deeper side of the pool. Suddenly, I stepped on something. I dig out the snow to check if it was Milky. It was Milky, but Rein was unconscious holding her. In a blink of an eye, I quickly put Rein on my back and Milky in my jacket. Every time I turn back, the snow that I walked through would always quickly cover. The snow was like up my neck right now. I hope Milky could breathe in my jacket! I turn to check on Rein and she was so freaking cold! Who wears a sweater with tank top underneath it when searching for someone in the snow… There were a lot of trees nearby so I climbed on one dragging Rein along. I quickly took off my jacket and wrapped it around Rein with Milky in it. Thank gosh, I still have a light jacket with me. The branch couldn't hold all three of us so I climbed back down. I went to find another tree nearby. After a short break, I went back to get Rein and Milky. The snow was over my head and I really can't think of a way to travel.  
"Milky, wake up!" I said.

"Huh? Where's Shade? Where am I?" She asked.

"I don't know! Just hold on to this twizzler and I'll go find the cabins. Later, I'll come back to bring you to Shade. Also, if anything dangerous happen, just tug the twizzler and please don't eat the twizzler." I said handing her the extremely long twizzler.

Milky nodded and I jumped down and started swimming with the roll of twizzler. I saw my twizzler and I turned back knowing I was already here. I think 30 minutes later, I found the cabins. I quickly tied my twizzler to the speaker and ran back to get them. I wonder if they have a contest for fastest snow swimmers? When I got there, Rein and Milky were gone. The twizzler was just in the snow. I picked it up and sighed. I have to search for them! I got out my second roll of twizzlers and tied it up with the first one. For the whole night, I could not find them. The blizzard had stopped and I decide to go back to the cabins. I begin eating my twizzler back down and there was a party going on. Everyone cleared out the snow and set up a barbeque. Rein was holding Milky crying. "I found her, Shade!"

"How? I couldn't even find her!" Shade asked

"I guess Milky and I have a special bond!"

Shade nodded and saw me.  
"Fine! Where were you the whole night? Well, I'm glad you didn't miss the party we're holding for Rein!" Shade said.

Rein glared at me and I said. "I was in my cabin."

"No you weren't, I went to check in the cabin. Why are you lying?" Shade asked.

"This is none of your business!" I said coldly.

"Were you with Rei?" Shade asked suspiciously.

I kicked him his stomach and ran back into my cabin. He quickly followed and said as if he know him. "How do you know Rei? He's not a good guy to be around."


	8. Chapter 8

Star: It's coming!

Dark lil'angel2be: Well I guess Shade is strong! And everything is just a surprise

Jo710: I can do that, I'll put some past in this chapter!

Kiku Nakamura: Thanks and what you've been waiting for is write under hear!

**Fine's POV:**

There is food at Rein's party so I guess I'll go.

"Rein! You're pretty brave for a girl!" Tio said.

"Thanks Tio!" Rein laughed.

Everyone kept complimenting Rein for saving Milky. However, I didn't see Milky anywhere. I hope she's not lost again. Out of nowhere, the speakers begin working.

"Attention! Rein did not save me!" Milky said through the speaker.

Everyone looked at the speaker while Rein laughed a little nervously.

"Fine saved me!"

People begin whispering and giving looks at Rein and I. Rein started crying saying she really did save Milky. I panicked knowing Rein will definitely tell grandma or mom or dad. I ran to the speaker's room and put Milky off speaker.

"Milky, just pretend Rein saved you." I said.

"Why?" Milky asked.

"If you stay like this, only a few people would get hurt. If you change it, more people would get hurt." I said.

"Fine, don't you want Rein to get hurt? She's taking everything!" Milky shouted.

"Milky, if I allow Rein to get hurt, more people's going to get hurt. I'm willing to let her take everything, if it's only me hurting. Please." I begged.

"Fine, can I tell some people about this?" Milky asked.

"This is a secret between you and me, Milky." I said.

Then, I turned on the speaker and apologized.

"Hey it's Fine! I find out Milky ate some chocolate that had wine in it so she's a little drunk! Everything she said was all random stuff" I said.

I saw Shade coming in so I quickly stuff some chocolate with wine in Milky's mouth. Shade opened the door and looked at Milky.  
"Are you alright?" Shade asked holding on to Milky.  
"Jingle bells, jingle bells! Mushroom man! Candy house! Rei… I miss you…" She laughed then cried.

"Tch… Rei… Thanks Fine, I'll go put Milky in bed. Have fun in the party." Shade said.

Why did Milky say Rei's name… Does Shade actually know him? I decide to try to have fun, but I can't think of anything… When Shade came back, I heard all of them talking about me.  
"I think Fine purposely gave Milky wine chocolates and made Milky said all those nasty stuff about you." Sofie said to Rein.

I didn't bother to listen anymore. I did give Milky some wine chocolates though… Then, I begin to feel full so I went back to my cabins to read some books. The music was loud and annoying, but I wore some earplugs and went to sleep.

_ I was at my old house all of sudden. My hands were small and I held a teddy bear in my arms. The flowers bloomed, but it's winter… Is this a dream?_

"_Fine! Come and have some apple pies!" My mom shouted._

"_Coming!" I said, getting ready to run into the house._

_ I saw a little girl with blue hair sitting outside our house._

"_Mommy! I found a little girl!" I yelled._

_ My mom came out and asked the girl some questions. Her name was Rein. We were like actual sisters even if we were not related until… I saw sparks… The fire burned into the night sky covered in stars. It was a beautiful sight yet it was the most regretful day ever._

"_How could you, Fine?! Get out of the house!" My dad threw me out of the house._

_ Rein didn't know that… After that terrible incident, my parents gave her more attention and she became spoiled. I couldn't do anything, but watched how one thing could take away everything. Suddenly, I was in a dark place with no light. A huge giant looked down at me and shook his head._

"_Fine, do you want to leave?" He asked._

"_GO AND DIE IN A HOLE! WHY DID I GIVE BIRTH TO THIS THING?! I'M SO ASHAMED!" Voices screamed from the darkness._

_I covered my ears and shouted. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

"_Fine, do you want to leave?" He asked again._

I quickly woke up with screaming. There were tears in my eyes and I just begin crying. Who was that giant? I sat on my bed for hours and hours. Finally, day came and the teachers told us to all pack our stuff to go home. Nothing happened during the way home and at my grandparent's house… Just the same old beating up by a sober grandpa and scolding by an insane grandma, but something did happened the next day in school.

"Students, we have a new student. His name is Rei." The teacher said.

"Yo, my name is Rei." He said casually.

"Please sit next to Fine." The teacher said.

Rei smiled and walked to my seat. When he walked past Shade, he smiled a little evilly.

"Hello there, younger brother?" He said with a strange tone.

Shade glared at him. Rei just smiled and took the seat next to me. I showed Rei around the school and the music room where I always get detention.

"I heard there is Christmas Ball in 3 days. Then, there's winter break. That's pretty sweet." Rei said.

"Yeah, for most people." I muttered.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Rei asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Uh…" Rei run his hand through his hair and asked. "Would you go the Christmas Ball with me?"

I looked at Rei a little surprised and stammered. "Uh-uh! Well, I-I-I wasn't really p-p-planning on going to the b-ball, b-b-but if you're t-t-taking me…. I guess I'll go…"

Rei laughed and spins me in the air.

"Rei! We're in school! People are looking!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry! I'm just too happy!" He let me down.

"It's lunch time so I guess let's go eat!"

We walked to lunch together and sat down at my lonely table. Shade suddenly sat down between us.

"My table's too crowded so I'll be sitting here." He said.

"You could sit on that side." Rei said.

Shade ignored him and continued eating. After a awkward silence, Rei left to use the restroom.

"Fine, let's go sit somewhere else now!" Shade grabbed my arms, but I quickly pushed his hands off.

"No, I'm staying here with Rei."

"Rei is not what he seems to be!" Shade grabbed my arms again.

Thankfully, Rei came back from the restroom. Rei quickly takes my arm.

"Fine wants to stay and you should respect her decision." Rei said.

"Since when have you been so respectful? Don't tell me that the monastery actually helped?!" Shade said, pulling my arms a little harder.

"Don't judge me on my past."

"Well we can never bring back a life that girl had!"

"I've changed and I'm trying to make her happy unlike you!"

"STOP PULLING ME!" I screamed doing a split kick.

They both fell down and I ran outside to hide under the bleachers. I didn't bother to go to class… Rei found me after school and he apologized.

"I was never mad at you…" I said.

"Fine, I have something I need to tell you… I knew I couldn't hide it from you forever… Please forgive me. Do you know this boy?" Rei showed me a picture of him when he was little.

My eyes widen and I laughed. "You're Rei! Wow, you look so different…"

"Yeah… I was always reckless… Remember your house got caught on fire."  
I nodded and said. "I had no idea who did it though… It wasn't an accident, that's all I know for sure."

"I'm sorry, Fine. I did it… I met some gangs on the street and they wanted money. They told me to burn that house down after they sneaked inside to get the money. I didn't want to, but they said I was a scared little baby… I wanted to prove them wrong so I actually burned. I didn't know it was your house until I saw you in there… My family was the only one that knew about it so they send me the monastery. My parents also forced us to always protect one of the sisters. Shade chose Rein because we only heard she was sick. Milky sided with Shade so I end up having to make you happy when I get back."

I don't know why, but tears were forming. I wanted to hit the Rei who took away everything I had. However, I also wanted to thank him for telling the truth.

"So I'm the leftovers… Also, Rein got lung cancer because of the fire… She was upstairs trying to make a dress for me while I was in the kitchen looking for cookies. Then, I begin smelling smoke and when my head came out of the cabinet, I saw flames. Rein was running down the burning stares. I wanted to tell her to crawl down because inhaling smoke is bad, but she couldn't hear me. When she reached the stairs, she kept vomiting and she had a high fever. I couldn't carry her so I thought I could leave her to get help. I didn't know she would get the disease within that time… My grandma was the first to arrive at the hospital and she told my parents a story called Cinderella when they had arrived. Cinderella, the real daughter, got a happy ending. Cinderella's stepsister got a terrible ending. My grandma said if my parents continued giving Rein and I the equal amount of attention, Rein would die never being the star… My grandma also told a lie… She said I left Rein behind to save myself… They spanked me, not knowing the burns right under my shirt. My parents soon treated me terribly. I thought it was only for awhile, but it didn't stop. All these years of pain were all because of you! You had to prove you're not a scaredy cat to ruin my life!" I said trying my best to control my anger.

"Fine! I thought it was going to be annoying if I had to be your best friend, but it wasn't when I met you at the karaoke bar! I fell in love you and I'm glad I was forced to befriend you. I will try my best to make you the happiest girl ever. I know I can't bring back your old life, but I can give you a better life." Rei said confidently.

He pulled me into his car and began driving.

"Where are you taking me to?!" I asked.

"To a place you wanted to go!" He laughed.

We arrived at… at Candy Land! Rei dragged me in and bought the tickets. Almost everything here is made out of candy! We went on the tea cups made out of jolly rancher. They had a small bowl inside full of jolly rancher! Chocolate merry go around, gum drop ferris wheel, and so much more! After the rides, we went inside a candy house! They told us we could eat everything! It was heaven in my mouth!

"Rei… I forgive you!" I laughed.

Every day, Rei would take me somewhere fun! The beatings and scolds soon became a small part of my day! Finally, Christmas Ball has arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all reviewers! This is going to be the last chapter! I'm glad you guys all enjoyed and I guess feel a little sad reading this! THANK YOU ALL!

**Fine's POV:**

The gym was very Christmassy and it gave a nice feeling. Everyone was dancing to Christmas Carols, or eating or chatting. A slow song came up and Rei asked me to dance.

"Rei, I don't know how to dance…" I said.

"I'll lead you then."

We danced in the corner, but somehow, I didn't feel right with Rei. He was more like a brother than a lover. I noticed Shade sitting on the bleachers near us. After the song was over, Shade jumped down and said. "I'm dancing with Fine."

He took my hand and pulled me close into a hug dance.

"Fine, I'm sorry." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Milky told me everything… I'm sorry for everything…" Shade cried.

This was the first time I have seen Shade cry. I patted his back and he hugged me tighter.

"Shade, it's ok… It's ok…" I comforted.

"I broke up with Rein..." He grumbled.

Shade was getting a little heavy. Is he sleeping on me!?

"Fine, you smell nice…" Shade chuckled and dozed off.

"Shade, wake up! YOU'RE HEAVY!" I shouted.

I threw him onto the bleachers and he finally woke up.

"Don't you dare sleep on me again!" I yelled.

He laughed and asked. "Fine, will you be my girlfriend?"

"… I can't decide right now… I'm sorry…" I said.

I'm really happy, but I don't want to hurt Rei. I walked over to Rei who was staring at us.

"Rei… I'm sorry, but I think of you as a brother not a lover… I feel guilty… Is there anything I can do as a thank you for everything you did?" I asked.

"Can you hug me?" Rei asked.

I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"You'll always be the first light that shined into my lonely world." I said in his sleeves.

He chuckled and patted my head. "Go tell your boyfriend you love him!"

"Thank you, Rei!" I said, running to Shade.

"Rei, let the past be the past. I'm sorry, bro." Shade said.

"Sorry, bro… BRO HUG!" Rei laughed as they hugged each other.

I looked at Rein who seemed a little sad and walked over.

"Rein, I know someone who loved you silently… Bright." I said.

"I know he loves me, but I hurt him too much…" Rein said.

"When someone truly loves you, they will forgive you."

I walked to Bright and talked to him. Bright nodded and walked over to Rein

"Bright, will you be my boyfriend, the boyfriend I will only love, the boyfriend I will never hurt again." Rein cried.

"Of course, and you'll be the girlfriend I'll only love, the girlfriend I will never let go." Bright said.

Rein told everyone the truth and apologized to me. Everyone was a little mad at Rein.

"Everyone please forgive Rein! It's not her fault!" I shouted.

Sofie stepped up and said. "Rein, I'll forgive you!"

"I'll also!" Fione said.

"I will to!" Mirlo said.

They all forgive Rein and I thought it was the happiest moment of my life until Rein dropped to the ground. I remembered the doctor said Rein would only live up to her teenage years without proper treatment. Shoot. I quickly called 911. We were at the freaking hospital again. My parents arrived and waited impatiently. The doctors came out and said. "We need a lung donor… One of her lungs had rotten completely and the other one is starting to rot."

My mom grabbed my shoulder and whispered. "Right now, pretend you are my daughter and remember the promise."

"Doctor, my daughter, Fine, will donate her lungs." My mom said.

"Miss, your daughter can only donate one lung and we need two." The doctor said.

"She can donate two."

"No she can't, she have to be dead to donate two."

My mom was a little surprised…

"Also, for such a young kid to be living with only one lung is pretty rough. You and your husband can each donate one lung instead of your daughter." The doctor said.

"What are some problems living with one lung?" My mom asked.

"You can't really work your body too much and probably will be doing everything in a slower pace. Also, you might have shortness of breath, but I guess it isn't that bad." The doctor said.

"Doctor, can you give us some privacy?" My dad asked.

The doctor left and my mom got out a gun.  
"Fine, we'll become poor if I don't work hard enough for work. Then I'll get fired. We'll love you forever if you can donate both of your lungs." My mom said, putting the gun in towards my stomach.

"If any of you come near us, I'll shoot Fine." My dad said to Shade and everyone else.

"This isn't fair! You're going to shoot her later anyways!" Rei shouted.

"We can't lose Rein." My mom hissed.

"You are absolutely right." A scary voice said as she walked into the private room.

My grandma walked in with a knife hidden in her pocket.

"May I do the honors of killing Fine for what she has done to me?" She asked.

Shade quickly grabbed me from my parents before they could even notice.

"Do not kill Fine!" He growled.

"I'll donate one of my lungs!" Bright said, stepping in front of Shade and I.

"I'll also donate the other part." I said.

My parents thought for awhile and nodded.

"No! You can't do that! Fine has to die!" My grandma screamed and stabbed me.

The pain went all over my body and I quickly pulled the knife out. Rei tried to open the door, but it was locked.

My grandma smiled. "My plan has to work. The key's outside and the windows are fogged so no one can see what's happening in here. That way Fine can die."

My mom was so scared seeing blood everywhere. Auler, Bright, Tio and Rei kept punching the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Shade… I'm sleepy… I'm just going to close my eyes for a minute." I managed to say.

"No, don't go to sleep! No! Wake up, Fine!" Shade cried.

He quickly got up and tried to kick the door open, but no use.

I looked at my parents and said. "Mom, dad… Thank you for giving me life… I'm so glad you born me into this wonderful world… I got to meet Rein and all her friends. I got to meet Shade and Rei all because of you guys… I love you, mommy and daddy."

My mom was so sad hearing mommy and she looked down at the floor.

"Why are you thanking them!? They treated you like dirt and almost tried to kill you!" Shade sobbed.

"If it wasn't for them, we would have never met." I smiled.

My grandma laughed and said. "Fine as usual, always asking for attention and it happen to be when Rein is close to dying!"

"My grandma just laugh, can all of you laugh or smile? I really want to leave this world happily." I coughed.

"There she goes again!" My grandma laughed.

"Please smile for Fine! Please do something great for Fine!" Shade screamed at my parents.

"That's enough, mom!" Finally, my mom screamed.

"Honey, what's the matter?" My dad asked.

My mom ran to me and held me in her arms. Her tears flow down on my face.

"Fine… Fine… It's the gift god had bought us… and we treated her so terribly…" My mom cried to my dad.

My dad also bent down and cried. "We also couldn't protect something so simple… We couldn't even do a simple thing like buy a cake to make her happy."

I think I just died because I'm no longer in my parent's arms. I was in darkness with light shining through. I feel so happy. That huge giant was there and he nodded his head.

"Fine, do you really want to leave?" He asked again.

"Only if there is a way to stop me from leaving." I said.

He looked down and so did I. It was a huge clear pond. I saw everyone crying. I was dead cold in their arms.  
"No, I don't want to leave. Don't make me leave! The people I love are down there crying." I yelled at the giant.

"Love is the only way you can go through the pond. If your love is strong enough, you'll start living because you're on the verge of death. If your love isn't that strong, you won't be able to cross the pond." He said.

I jumped into the pond and I kept dropping. Everything went black. I woke up seeing the familiar hospital wall. I made it… Bright was on the bed next to me and Rei was on the other bed next to me.

"You're awake!" The nurse laughed and welcomed my family in.

"Why is Bright on the bed?" I asked.

"Bright and Rei donated each donated one lung for Rein." Shade said.

Everything was too peaceful. Everything was too wonderful. Everything was a dream come true. Rein and Bright got married. Rei found a new girlfriend. My parents changed and loved us equally. My grandma was put in a mental hospital. Finally, Shade and I also got married. My Darkness, Your Light has come to an end.


	10. Bonus Chapter 10

**~Cute Scene~ ~For all the wonderful viewers~**

"Aw! He's so cute!" Rein laughed, holding my newborn baby.

"Hey, he has pink hair just like Fine." Bright laughed.

"And blue eyes like Shade!" Rei's girlfriend, Nobara giggled. (To any of you that read Gakuen Alice manga will get this)

"He looks like me…" Rei joked.

"No, he looks a boy version of me…" Milky said.

"Would all of you let me see my baby?!" Shade asked, being blocked by all of them.

"No, he's too cute for you!" Rein said.

"Besides you puked when Fine was giving birth!" Bright said.

"Didn't you puke too?" Milky asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I remember Bright and Shade puking. Bright puked in my hoodie and Shade ran out…" Rei sighed.

"Don't worry Rei, I'll buy you another hoodie! I'll also buy some clothes for Fine's baby!" Nobara laughed.

"By the way, we should help name the baby!" Rein cheered.

"Why can't I see my baby…" Shade muttered sitting in the corner.

"Hmm… It should be Chocolate…" Milky said, thinking of sweets.

"No! It should be En Guarde!" Bright said, thinking of fencing.

"No… It should be Coach…" Rein said, thinking of Coach Bags.

"What's with all these weird names?" Rei complained.

"Then, you try to think of one!" Nobara said.

"Easy, during my time at the monastery, I learned kung fu and the baby's name would be Shaolin!" Rei's eyes sparkled.  
"Idiot." Milky said.

"Why are they all ignoring me… I'm the baby's father…" Shade muttered in the corner.

Suddenly, all the babies in the baby's room started crying.

"Eh!? Were we too loud?!" Rein shouted.

"What are we suppose to do?!" Bright said.

"Maybe they wet their pants." Rei said, pulling out the diaper from a baby. Pee squirted right into his face.

"NOBARA, WE WILL NOT HAVE A BABY!" Rei screamed wiping his face with his shirt.

"What?! Why!? I want a cute baby like Fine!" Nobara whined.

Shade quietly took Fine's baby and locked the door. Then, he ran all the way to Fine's room.

"Fine, here's your baby." Shade held out the baby to me.

"Awww! What should we name him?" I asked Shade.

"I don't know. Chocolate? Coach? En Guarde? Shaolin?" Shade said.

"Uh… Uh…Umm Chocolate sounds like a yummy name!" I cheered.  
"NO! I was kidding! How about… Eclipse!" Shade said in a hurry.

"Eclipse… Sounds nice! Hello, Eclipse" I laughed at the baby.

Eclipse's tiny hand grabbed on to Shade's thumb and he laughed. Shade smiled kindly at Eclipse. Then, we all laughed at the same time. Hearing the baby's laugh was so cute! Meanwhile, Rei is banging on the baby room's door.

"Let me out! A grown up man puked in my hoodie and a baby peed in my face!" Rei cried.

"Babies are annoying…" Milky said.

The babies cried louder and louder! Rein, Bright, Milky, Rei and Nobara all huddle at the door. That night, they all had dreams about a giant baby chasing them…


End file.
